5 Centimeters Per Second
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Di dalam hatimu sudah ada dia. Karena itulah, cintakku takkan pernah terbalas/Ini adaah kisah cinta sepihak, dimana Sakura yang menyukai Gaara, Gaara yang menyukai Hinata, dan Sasuke yang menyukai Sakura/Padahal kita berpacaran tapi tak lebih baik dari berteman/Entah kenapa, Sasuke mulai mengisi hatiku/Aku menyukaimu Sasuke/1 of 3/warnings inside


Aku baru menyadarinya.

Kala itu suara hiruk pikuk suasana malam tahun baru di kuil sungguh ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang berjalan ke sana ke mari demi menyambut pergantian tahun baru. Meski udara begitu sangat dingin, tapi di sana penuh kehangatan. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang tengah kami—atau lebih tepatnya aku dan dia yang rasakan.

Meski waktu di sekliling kami rasanya berjalan dengan normalnya, lain dengan di kami. Waktu terasa terhenti begitu saja.

Di hadapan kami—aku dan dia, terdapat dua orang yang kami kenal baik saat menginjakkan bangku _chugakko_. Dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ itu saling menautkan tangan mereka masing-masing, terasa hawa panas diantara keduanya. Aku bisa menduga setelah itu apa yang diucapkan oleh dua sahabat kami.

Dengan raut senangnya mereka mengumumkan kalau kini status mereka telah berubah. Dari sepasang sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terhitung mundur dari malam pergantian tahun, sorak-sorai orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kuil tersebut berteriak, "Happy New Year!" dengan lantang, kulihat ekspresi dia.

Wajahnya memang tak menyiratkan apa-apa. Tapi bola matanya yang kusukai, yaitu _green pale_ tampak kecewa, meredup, dan tak ada harapan. Aku tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu. Karena aku menyukai dia. Dia adalah sahabatku yang lain.

Hingga akhirnya kepedihan pun melukai hatiku. Aku tahu cinta sepihak ini menyakitkan. Tapi—tetap saja itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang baru kualami.

Aku ragu untuk melakukannya. Maka dari itu kucoba untuk menggenggam tangannya. Dia tak bereaksi sama sekali, namun bibirnya bergerak terbuka, menguapkan udara panas dari dalam sana.

"Sakura, kita juga berpacaran, ya."

Itu bukan suatu kalimat pernyataan atau apapun hal-hal yang akan membuatmu terbang melayang saat orang yang kau sukai berkata seperti itu.

Tapi, itu sebuah kalimat dimana kamu harus tetap terkurung dalam sebuah ikatan cinta seepihak.

.

.

.

**5 Centimeters Per Second**

**KUROUSA HIME**

**ALL CHARACTERS**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**AU. SCHOOL THEME. HURT/COMFORT. ROMANCE. FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

**RATE T+**

**.**

** .GAARA**

**.**

**NARUTOHINATA. SHIKAMARUINO.**

**1 OF 3**

**ENJOY**

**.**

"_Di dalam hatimu sudah ada dia. Karena itulah, cintakku takkan pernah terbalas…" Lots of Love-_Satori Tae

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami adalah empat orang yang baru bersahabat saat _chugakko_. Dua orang anak perempuan dan dua orang anak laki-laki. Hubungan kami awalnya hanyalah sebatas teman satu grup saat kelas biologi kemudian berlanjut menjadi sebuah persahabatan.

Di dalam sebuah persahabatan yang terjalin diantara kami, aku menyukai salah satu dari sahabatku. Namanya adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Anak laki-laki yang minim ekspresi namun dibalik sifat cueknya itu terdapat sisi yang lembut dan baik hati. Gaara yang mempunyai warna rambut merah menyala yang lembut sangat indah saat musim gugur.

Aku menyukainya saat satu tahun pertemuan kami. Rasa suka ini tumbuh begitu saja dengan indahnya namun dibalik suatu kata indah ada pula kata buruknya. Buruknya adalah rasa sukaku ini adalah sepihak. Ya, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Selain itu ada Uzumaki Naruto, dia tidak memiliki orang tua. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu, meski kesedihan yang melatar belakangi kehidupannya, tapi Naruto hidup dengan penuh suka cita. Sifatnya yang melebihi kecerahan matahari itu menjadi sisi positifnya. Dia adalah musim panas diantara kami. Siapapun pasti akan menyukai Naruto sama seperti sahabat perempuanku.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Perempaun dari kalangan keluarga terpandang. Dengan tata krama tinggi, anggun, lemah lembut dan juga pemalu. Meski musim dingin yang membekukannya, segala kelembutan di tengah dinginnya badai itu akan terasa menghangat hanya karena kehadirannya.

Sejak awal mengenal Hinata, sahabatku itu sudah terlihat tanda-tanda menyukai Naruto. Ternyata selama tiga tahun, penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Saat menjelang pergantian tahun baru mereka mengumumkannya.

Selain perasaan Hinata yang kuketahui lainnya adalah perasaan Gaara. Ternyata dia menyukai Hinata. Namun sayang dia sudah kedahuluan. Entah karena apa pemicunya—mungkin saja karena Naruto dan Hinata sudah berpacaran—Gaara, memintaku—memerintahku tepatnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Betapa senangnya hatiku namun itu semua tak pantas untuk kubahagiakan. Karena pada akhirnya perasaan Gaara padaku tak akan pernah sewarna.

Jarak yang awalnya selalu kujaga dalam 5 sentimeter ini kini mulai meregang. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku dan Gaara tidak sama seperti pasangan kekasih normal lainnya. Justru hubungan kami lebih buruk ketimbang persahabatn kami dulu.

Itu semua menyakitkan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini adalah hari jadi ke-3 bulannya, ya?"

Suara melengking teman sebangku perempuanku mengejutkanku. Menyadariku dari lamunan yang meratapi buruknya percintaanku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada lipatan lengan di atas meja. "Mungkin dia tidak akan mengingatnya sama seperti sebelumnya."

Ino memandangku dengan sedih. "Aku tahu…," lirihnya.

Ino—dia adalah teman perempuan pertamaku saat menginjakkan kaki di _koukou_. Gadis yang periang, gemar menggosip, dan mirip dengan boneka _Barbie_ ini memiliki nasib percintaan yang tak jauh dariku. Kami berdua seperti saling memahami dalam sekali tatap. Kupikir awalnya kami hanyalah gadis-gadis menyedihkan, tapi Ino berkata, "Kita tidak menyedihkan! Kita harus bersyukur bisa memiliki rasa ini kepadanya. Ini adalah suatu pembelajaran. Justru aku senang karena sepertinya kita berjodoh, Sakura."

Itu adalah kalimat yang indah. Sejak saat itu aku selalu bersamanya, hubunganku dengan Hinata masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Kami berbeda kelas memang, dan dia mendapatkan teman baru. Meski begitu kami tidak saling melupakan.

Naruto sekelas denganku. Anak itu masih tetap saja berisik. Dan terakhir, Gaara berbeda kelas denganku baik dengan HInata. Kelasnya berada di seberang dari kelasku. Dia ada di gedung lainnya. Tiap hari kuperhatikan dirinya melalui kaca jendela.

Tapi, sayangnya pandangan Gaara selalu tertuju pada kelas di belakangku, yang merupakan kelasnya Hinata. Dengan itu saja seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia memendam perasaannya. Gaara selalu berkelit atau menyangkalnya. Dia benar-benar bodoh sama sepertiku.

"Istirahat ini kau akan ke perpustakaan lagi, Sakura?" Ino sedang membalik-balik majalah yang baru saja dibelinya pagi ini.

"Hu'um," gumamku pendek. "Maaf ya tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu."

"Tak masalah. Semakin kau mengurung diri di perpustakaan semakin dekat hubungan kalian." Goda INo, matanya yang berbwarna biru itu berkilat jahil.

Aku mendengus pendek. Hubungan kalian, huh? Yang Ino maksud bukanlah hubunganku dengan Gaara melainkan hubunganku dengan anak laki-laki aneh yang selalu saja mengganggu acara baca novel kesukaanku.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Sudah sok tahu malah seenaknya saja menyukai—"

Seringaian Ino semakin melebar. Dengan muka memerah menahan malu dan amarah akhirnya aku segera melarikan diri dari kelas dan juga ledekannya yang maut itu.

Sungguh aku tidak akan menyangka mempunyai kisah cinta serumit ini padahal aku masih muda!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Posisiku yang paling membuat nyaman di perpustakaan adalah di lantai dua. Duduk menyandar di tembok di lantai yang dingin dekat sepanjang rak-rak novel lama hingga baru. Sebenarnya posisi ini sengaja kudapatkan saat awal masuk sekolah.

Tujuanku ke perpustakaan bukan murni karena ingin belajar seperti anak lainnya atau membaca koleksi buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Melainkan karena ingin melihat Gaara dari sini. Gaara adalah salah satu dari anggota OSIS. Ruangan OSIS berhadapan ah, bersebarangan lebih tepatnya. Gaara selalu duduk di sisi jendela dengan mengerjakan tugas OSIS lainnya saat pulang sekolah ataupun saat jam istirahat siang.

Sedetikpun aku tak rela untuk tak melihatnya. Kedengarannya aku seperti penguntit tapi, itulah yang namanya jatuh cinta. Kau akan lupa dengan realitanya. Kulihat ruangan OSIS di sana, tidak ada Gaara, pasti dia sedang makan di kantin.

Kubuka ponsel, melihat apakah ada _e-mail_ masuk darinya. Nihil. Gaara sama sekali tidak memberitahuku dimana dia berada sekarang.

Kusandarkan tubuhku di dinding yang dingin dan meluruskan kaki ke depan. Kupikir berpacaran di sekolah itu akan manis. Meski berbeda kelas, harusnya kami makan siang bersama. Bisa dihitung dengan jari sudah berapa kali aku menghabiskan bekal dengan Gaara, tak sebanding dengan hari jadi kami hari ini.

Aku tahu Gaara memang cuek, tapi sifat cueknya kali ini lebih buruk saat kami dulu di _chugakko_. Dia sama sekali tidak melihatku ada di sisinya. Menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata dari pelupuk kananku bergerilya di pipiku.

Seseorang menghapusnya dengan cepat membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Menangisi _one side love_-mu lagi, heh?" tanyanya dengan seringaian mengejek.

Aku benci dia. Dia orang yang selalu mengganggu pengintainku di perpustakaan. Dia yang mempunyai wajah rupawan. Dia yang digilai oleh gadis-gadis di sekolahku. Dia si rambut aneh. Dia yang berkharisma. Dan dia yang seenaknya sudah menyukaiku. _One side love_.

Kutepis segera tangannya yang hendak diarahkan menuju wajahku. Kupasang wajah cemberut sedemikian rupa. Aku tidak suka dia. Dia mengganggu dan sok tahu!

Dia—Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga kalangan terhormat. Ayahnya adalah polisi terhebat di perfektur kami. Dan dia adalah teman sedari kecilnya Naruto. Hah! Bayangkan saja, Naruto yang berisik dengan si muka datar itu bersahabat dari jabang bayi. Pantas saja Naruto mudah berteman dengan Gaara yang setipe dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk mengikutiku. Jaraknya yang cukup jauh dariku kulirik dari ekor mata. Aku gengsi untuk melihatnya secara terang-terangan! Nanti dia jadi percaya diri lagi kalau aku mulai menyukainya!

Satu kaki kirinya ditekuk untuk menumpu sebuah buku kecil seperti _notes_. Itu pastilah sebuah novel jadul sekali. Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukai novel tempo lama. Dengan kanji yang rumit dan jalan kisah cerita yang membingungkan.

Berbeda denganku yang menyukai novel ringan penuh cinta yang menyakitkan. Awal mulanya Sasuke memergokiku juga dengan kata-kata pedasnya dan itu terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan lalu. Sasuke datang tidak diundang. Dia masuk seenaknya dalam lingkunganku. Membuatku mengakui ada dia yang harus kupikirkan.

"Hari ini dia tidak ada?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara kami. Jarang sekali Sasuke yang mendahuluinya.

"Dia tidak ada di sana." Jawabku dengan suara pelan. "Kurasa dia sedang makan siang."

Sasuke tak lagi bersuara. Jangan heran mengapa ia tahu tujuan utamaku datang kemari adalah untuk melihat Gaara. Dengan otaknya yang cerdas itu dia menganalisanya. Sebenarnya secara tak langsung aku kadang bercerita padanya.

Sasuke tahu mengenai cinta sepihakku. Sasuke tahu aku sengaja membaca novel percintaan yang menyakitkan, dan menangis setelah membacanya karena aku menangis bukan karena ceritanya, melainkan menangis untuk perasaanku sendiri pada Gaara. Sasuke tahu aku rela tidak makan siang demi untuk melihat Gaara. Sasuke tahu aku butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan berbicara tidak seperti Ino yang saling memahami—meski aku ragu, aku dan Sasuke pun punya kesamaan yang serupa.

Tapi, entah karena apa Sasuke memahamiku. Atau aku yang beranggapan ingin dipahami olehnya?

Perutku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi nyaring. Menimbulkan suara aneh diantara suara yang sunyi senyap di lantai dua. Tawa Sasuke meledak seketika. Dia begitu puas menertawaiku meski dengan _volume_ yang tidak berisik tapi sampai memegangi perutnya itu membuatku murka dan malu.

Kupelototi dia sayangnya tidak mempan karena Sasuke yang lebih ahli dalam hal itu. Akhirnya tawanya mereda. Dia menaruh sebuah kotak susu kecil di atas kepalaku. Susu rasa strawberry kesukaanku. Dengan senyuman mautnya dia menatapku yang terbengong.

Meraih kotak susu yang masih dipegangi olehnya di atas kepalaku. Tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuh. Sentuhan yang kurasakan terasa menyengat dan mendebarkan jantungku. Debaran yang selalu kurasakan tiap kali bersama Gaara.

Sasuke pasti melihat wajahku yang memerah tapi dia melepaskan tangannya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Hal itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Katanya dia menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa sikapnya seperti biasa saja?

Dan kenapa aku berharap lebih dengan segala tindakannya?

Ini memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah aku yang terlalu percaya diri atau tidak, aku merasa memang Sasuke menyukaiku. Meski Sasuke tidak mengatakannya tepat dihadapanku tapi aku pernah mencuri dengar kata-kata bahwa dia menyukai.

Curang memang tapi, salah siapa dia tidak siaga kalau aku sudah terbangun dari tidur ayamku? Kejadiannya tak begitu lama. Siang itu di perpustakaan entah mengapa aku mengantuk sekali. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur ayam saja.

Langkah besar dan sunyi Sasuke sebenarnya cukup terdengar tapi aku mencoba untuk menulikannya. Kalau aku membuka mata pasti Sasuke akan mengerjaiku lagi, karena masa bodoh jadi kuteruskan saja untuk berpura-pura terpejam.

Tangan besar Sasuke dan desiran angin pengantar musim semi membelai helaian rambut merah mudaku. Rasanya begitu nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini. Saat itu aku membayangkan, andai saja Gaara yang melakukan hal ini padaku pasti rasanya aku akan akan berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia.

Tapi, kenyataannya suara Sasuke menyadarkanku bahwa yang tengah membelaiku bukanlah Gaara melainkan Sasuke. Dari rambut turun ke alisku. Dia mengusapnya dan sedikit kudengar ada dengusan tertahan darinya.

"Jidat lebarmu cantik, Sakura."

Saat itu rasanya aku ingin bangun dan menonjokknya hingga mental tapi kuurungkan niat itu karena dia tengah menghapus sudut-sudut mataku. Sepertinya ada sisa air mata di sana. Itu bukan air mata seperti yang biasa kulakuakan. Itu air mata akibat rasa kantukku yang begitu berat.

"Kuharap kau tidak menangisi dia lagi. Dan jika yang keluar nanti memang tangisan, itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Bahagia bersamaku Sakura."

Lalu dia mengeluskan jemarinya itu di sekitar pipiku hingga sudut bibirku. Rasanya jantungku berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan detak jantungku itu bisa saja terdengar oleh Sasuke! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berpura-pura tertidur!

Hembusan hangat nafasnya mengenai wajahku. Jangan-jangan dia hendak menciumku?!

Tapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan pikiranku. Aku memang terlalu percaya diri!

"Aku menyukaimu." Sasuke mencium ujung rambutku dan langkahnya segera menghilang dari sana. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, wajah memerah, dan degup jantung yang serasa memborku itu, aku membeliak mencari-cari sosok Sasuke.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke waktu itu adalah benar? Apa Sasuke menyukaiku itu…sungguhan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah cepat usai.

Ino sudah pergi terlebih dahulu dan tak lama setelah jam sekolah berakhir Gaara mengirimiku sebuah _e-mail_. Dia bilang dia akan pulang bersamaku. Rasanya sungguh senang sekali mendapati _e-mail_ darinya. Kadang memang akulah yang memintanya untuk pulang bersamaku, kadang juga Gaaralah yang mengajak.

Gaara menungguku di dekat loker sepatu. Inginnya aku terburu-buru tapi beberapa teman sekelas menahanku hanya karena mereka ingin membicarakan masalah kelompok belajar persiapan naik kelas. Meski sedikit lama aku terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga.

Ingin segera sampai dan menemui Gaara yang sedang menungguku. Tapi kegiatan lari-lari kecilku perlahan melemah.

Di sana kulihat Gaara sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata. Ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda saat bersamanya dibanding denganku. Senyuman Gaara kembali kulihat. Bersamaku Gaara tidak pernah seperti itu.

Perasaan iri dan kecewa mengerubungiku. Aku seharusnya tak boleh seperti ini. Cemburu akan semakin membuatku lemah dan menyadari posisiku yang sesungguhnya.

Kemudian, Naruto datang dari sebelah Gaara mendatangi keduanya. Dengan senyum ceria tanpa dosanya dan ekspresi malu-malu Hinata, kedua pasangan manis itu segera pergi berlalu dari Gaara. Gaara yang melihat mereka mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya.

Perasaan marah dan cemburu jelas terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Gaara, kau bodoh.

Tak lama kuberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya. Berbicara dengan seriang mungkin berpura-pura tidak mengetahui dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sikap Gaara menjadi dingin sekali padaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang—kebetulan rumah kami memang searah, kami menghabiskannya dalam diam. Biasanya memang seperti ini. Sejak aku menanyainya tidak ada kegiatan di OSIS, Gaara sepertinya enggan untuk berbicara.

Rumah kami tidak begitu jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Cukup berjalan selama dua puluh menitan, setelah dipertigaan kami berpisah. Rumah Gaara berbelok ke arah kiri, rumahnya berada di bawah turunan sana. Sedang rumahku berbelok ke arah kanan tak jauh dari pertigaan.

Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan sampai nanti, Gaara segera berlalu. Bahkan Gaara tidak pernah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah. Padahal dekat. Apa susahnya untuk mengantarkanku sampai di depan rumah? Apa susahnya mengatakan sampai jumpa? Apa susahnya mengajakku mengobrol saat perjalanan pulang? Apa susahnya menggandeng tanganku agar aku tidak terserempet mobil? Apa susahnya mengingat hari jadi kita?

Apa aku egois Gaara?

Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kemudian telah berganti kembali dan menjadi hari sebelumnya. Hari ini kuhabiskan bersama Ino. Aku tidak sedang ingin ke perpustakaan, bukan karena menjauhi Sasuke, tapi, aku tidak ingin kesedihanku kembali saat melihat Gaara.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi darinya. Sampai sekolah usai aku tidak melihat Gaara. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Melihat wajahnya dan dia akan mengataiku kalau wajahku jelek sekali hanya karena seorang Gaara dan aku akan menyangkalnya mati-matian.

Kalau bersama dengan Sasuke, entah mengapa aku dapat melupakan Gaara. Sasuke masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Aku memikirkannya. Aku penasaran dengan semua pernyataannya yang pernah kudengar waktu itu.

Maka dari itu kini aku di sini. Di sebuah lapangan besar dimana anak-anak klub atletik sedang berlatih. Sasuke adalah salah satu pelari andalan klub atletik bersama dengan Naruto. Keduanya sangat hobi berlari. Aku sangat menyukai mereka saat berlari. Begitu bebas dan menyegarkan.

Melihat sekeliling ternyata dari sini aku dapat melihat ruangan perpustakaan dan OSIS. Kalau memang ruangan OSIS dapat terlihat dari sini mengapa aku tidak mencoba masuk klub ini sejak dulu, ya? Dan ternyata saat itu Gaara ada di sana!

Kulihat arah pandangan Gaara. Dia melihat—

Ya, Tuhan ternyata ini alasan Gaara terkadang sering berlama-lama di ruang OSIS saat menjelang pulang sekolah? Ternyata Gaara pun sama halnya sepertiku. Gaara sedang melihat Hinata yang duduk di pinggir lapangan—dia menyoraki Naruto agar bersemangat.

Kuremas kuat-kuat kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan. Menyedihkan. Sungguh picik sekali aku. Kenapa aku tidak segera menyadarinya? Kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan di sisinya? Bodohnya aku. Bodoh!

"Kalau kau meremasnya seperti itu kurasa kawatnya akan berlubang."

Sasuke sudah berada di depanku. Dengan kaus putih polosnya yang telah seluruhnya basah oleh keringat dan celana _training_nya yang dia gulung hingga lututnya.

"Kau akhirnya tahu, ya?"

Aku menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Jadi selama ini dia juga tahu kalau yang disukai oleh Gaara adalah Hinata? Kenapa orang ini pintar sekali, sih!

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketusku hendak berlalu, sayang tanganku yang masih meremas kawat itu digenggamnya.

"Tentu menjadi urusanku!" balasnya setengah mendengus kesal.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku," desisiku tajam. Berharap dengan ini Sasuke akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin berpangku pada Sasuke saat _mood_ku sedang buruknya. "Biarkan aku pulang!" dengan sekali hentakan akhirnya aku melepaskannya.

Segera aku meninggalkan lapangan tapi lenganku ditarik kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke. Dia menggiringku di balik pohon besar dekat dengan lapangan dan menubrukan tubuhku pada batang pohon. Kedua lengan Sasuke melingkupi sisi kepalaku. Serasa dipenjara oleh lengan kokohnya.

"Tunggu… Mau apa kau, Sasuke?!" tanyaku panik. Wajah Sasuke menjadi sangat menyeramkan saat ini. Aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang ke lapangan. Seharusnya kau tidak usah melihat kenyataan itu bahwa dia sama buruknya denganmu." Ucapan Sasuke menekan dalam.

Tatapannya tajam, bola matanya yang seperti langit malam di musim panas itu lebih menggelap pekat.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sakura, kau tak melihat lainnya. Sebenarnya kau itu gadis yang kejam."

"A-aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu!" kutundukan kepalaku, menolak untuk diintimidasi oleh tatapan elangnya. "Aku memang gadis yang kejam. Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk tidak merasa terpuruk sendiri. Aku memanfaatkan perasaanmu. Aku memanfaatkan segala hal yang kau berikan padaku. Aku… memang kejam…"

"Ya, tapi aku bersyukur karenanya," tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke condong maju menuju wajahku.

Dengan cepat ku tundukan lebih dalam. Sasuke tidak berencana untuk menciumku, 'kan? "Aku tidak mau!" spontan aku mengucapkannya.

Suara dengusan tertahan terdengar. "Kau tahu, dari sini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kepalamu selalu menyembul dari perpustakaan, kadang kau menatap Gaara, berharap dia akan menatapmu balik. Aku pun sama, tapi kau tidak menatapku yang berada di bawah."

Aku menahan nafas cepat. Jadi, sudah selama itu juga kah Sasuke memperhatikanku? Jadi Sasuke…

"Aku sudah muak melihatmu memikirkan Gaara terus. Aku sebal melihatmu yang tidak mau menyerah meski terluka! Makanya aku ingin menyakitimu!" kedua tangan Sasuke meremas kuat bahuku semakin menyudutkanku.

Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Sasuke yang tampak marah namun matanya memancarkan lain. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi—

Sasuke menciumku tiba-tiba. Bibirnya yang lembab menempel erat di bibirku. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tanpa sadar aku ikut memejamkan mata saat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tersadar dari ciuman Sasuke aku mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya.

"Ah… Apa-apaan kamu, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke kembali menyerangku. Kali in lebih kasar dan dalam. Meski ciumannya kasar entah kenapa rasanya hangat dan lembut. Aku tahu ini salah tapi ciuman Sasuke membuatku setengah terlena dan setengah sadar.

Kurapatkan bibirku karena Sasuke mencoba untuk memasukan lidahnya. Organ yang lembek dan menggeliat itu menjilat permukaan bibirku tanpa sadar aku membuka bibir hendak mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke masuk.

"Ja-jangan!" spontan aku menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke hingga berdarah.

Menutup bibirku dengan kedua tangan setengah terkejut dengan apa yang sudah kulakuan tadi. Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan kembali.

"Ka-kamu mikir apa sampai berbuat seperti ini?" kutanya dia dengan pandangan kecewa. "Aku benci Sasuke!"

Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain membuka pita seragam sekolahku dan dengan mudahnya ia membuka dua kancing teratasku. Tangannya mengelus permukaan tulang-tulang leherku kemudian ia menggigitnya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke hentikan!" berontakku tapi Sasuke enggan menghentikannya . Aku mencoba mendorong kepalanya menjauh dariku. Ini bohong, kan? Sasuke tidak mungkin serius, 'kan? "Hentikan!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! Teruslah menangis Sakura." Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu aku baru tersadar. Ternyata aku memang menangis. Aku takut. Ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang kukenal sebelumnya. "Sakura teruslah benci padaku. Dendamlah padaku!"

Apa, sih yang dia pikirkan itu?!

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke! Ini menyakitkan. Sungguh.

"Sakura, teruslah menangis dan pendam rasa bencimu hingga kamu tidak punya waktu untuk bersedih memikirkan Gaara. Pikirkan saja aku!"

Kemudian Sasuke memlukku dengan erat. Wangi tubuhnya karena bercampur dengan keringat. Detak jantungnya yang bisa kudengar. Wajah Sasuke yang ia tenggelamkan diperpotongan leherku. Hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik telingaku dan rambutku.

"Suka. Aku menyukaimu Sakura," suara Sasuke bergema dana otakku. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kedua tanganku masih bergelantung di sisi tubuh. "Sudahlah… Lupakan Gaara. Kumohon jangan terluka lagi demi Gaara."

Setetas air terjatuh di kulit leherku. Apakah Sasuke menangis? Apakah bunyi degup jantung Sasuke yang cepat sama seperti milikku menandakan perasaan kita sama?

Meski ragu akhirnya, aku membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dengan erat kuremas bajunya yang berada di atas punggung. Mengirup aroma Sasuke. Merasakan bahwa semua hal yang kualami ini sungguhan. Dan juga perasaan Sasuke yang tulus menyukaiku.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Bayangan Gaara sebelumnya hadir kini seperti memudar dalam hatiku. Bayangan putih seutuhnya yang tak lagi membiru karena kesedihan. Kini aku sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Harusnya aku melepasnya. Harusnya aku tidak menerimanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau kini sosok Sasukelah yang penuh berada dalam hatiku.

"Sasuke, aku—" sentuhan jari telunjuk Sasuke mendarat di bibirku.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya sekarang Sakura. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memikirkannya matang-matang." Sekilas sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Aku ganti baju dulu. Tunggu di sini." Titahnya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Sasuke segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung menuju ruangan ganti baju anak laki-laki. Wajahku memanas. Menelusuri kembali jejak kehangat yang Sasuke berikan di bibirku. Ciumannya, sentuhan jarinya, perasaan berdebar karenanya.

Ini bukan perasaan sepihak. Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa Sasuke mulai memasuki hatiku dan membuatnya merasa lebih hidup.

Kulirik sekilas ruangan OSIS yang tak jauh dari letak pohon besar ini. Gaara masih di sana menatap lembaran kerjanya. Terbesit sebuah angan, andai saja Gaara menyaksikan Sasuke menciumnya. Apakah Gaara akan turun ke mari dan memarahi Sasuke atau berteriak bilang kalau aku ini kekasihnya?

Tapi, semua angan itu buyar. Gaara sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ingin rasanya menangis. Apa perasaan Gaara tak bisa berubah? Jika memang begitu, akulah yang akan berubah. Aku akan melepaskannya sesuai batinku tadi.

Tak lama, Sasuke datang dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya. Dia membawa sekotak susu strawberry kembali dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Tangannya terjulur padaku. Ragu aku menyambutnya. Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat malu-maluku. Dan kami mulai meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah sembari bergandengan tangan.

Melihat punggung Sasuke yang dilatari oleh matahari senja membuatku tersenyum senang. Jadi rasanya seperti ini pulang dengan bergandengan tangan? Meski tidak dengan Gaara—yang selalu kuimpikan tapi dengan Sasuke justru jantung ini lebih berpacu cepat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku lah yang terus berceloteh. Padahal Sasuke hanya bertanya satu kali saja dan itu sudah membuatku untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Sesekali Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat membuatku kesal namun aku merasa Sasuke pastilah memerhatikan segala ucapan yang sudah kukeluarkan.

Rasanya berbeda sekali. Pulang sekolah yang kulalui bersama Gaara terasa suram, tapi dengan Sasuke semuanya terasa berwarna.

Sasuke mengantarku sampai di depan rumah. Kuurangkan niatku segera masuk ke dalam rumah saat bayangan Sasuke masih berada di balik pagar.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanyaku heran dan berjalan mendekati pagar.

"Aku akan pulang saat kulihat kau sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan aman." Jawabnya panjang lebar. Aku merona karenanya. Sasuke begitu perhatian.

"A-aku akan segera masuk!" gugupku. "Sa-Sasuke, aku akan mencoba melupakan Gaara…"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia menaruh rangan besarnya di atas tanganku yang berada di atas pagar.

"Sakura, jangan mencoba melupakannya. Kau tahu, jika kau mencoba tanpa ada suatu niatan dan tujuan, maka mencoba itu tidak akan berhasil. Justru kau akan semakin mengingatnya—dan aku akan sangat cemburu," kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuatku terkikik. Meski terdengar kecil sekali tapi jelas aku mendengarnya. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah sebuah cinta yang berharga dulu dan kau akan mengenangnya. Kenangan itu indah meski menyakitkan. Dan kau pasti akan melupakannya seiring waktu yang berjalan."

Mataku sudah hampir menggenang dengan air mata. Sasuke sungguh terlalu baik, bisa saja aku menyangkanya Sasuke adalah seorang yang pandai mengambil hati gadis atau hal lainnya. Tapi, aku sadar Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu.

"Terima kasih," kemudian aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum pintu kututup, Sasuke masih di sana dengan sebuah senyuman. "Sampai jumpa!"

Cepat-cepat aku menaiki lantai dua kamarku. Menyibak tirao kamar dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan kemudian dia menengadah dan berbalik. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, seperti memberikan sebuah isyarat. Dan aku mengangguk senang.

Sampai jumpa, itulah katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum jam masuk sekolah tiba, Hinata memanggilku. Dia mengajakku mengobrol di depan kelas. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, tampaknya ia kebingung untuk menceritakan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah," putusku akhirnya gerah melihat tingkah Hinata tak berubah sejak masuk sekolah. "ada apa?"

Gadis manis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang ini menautkan jemarinya erat. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_ apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Gaara—dari kami?"

Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung. "Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ku-ku mohon jangan marah. Aku melihatmu… Berciuman dengan Uchiha-_san_." Takut-takut kedua mata perak itu mengintimidasiku ternyata.

Wajahku sontak memerah. Ternyata Hinata melihatnya! Ya, Tuhan bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus berkata sebenarnya? Apa harus?

Dengan susah payah kutelan ludahku sendiri. "Hinata, yang kau lihat memang benar. Ta-tapi, kumohon jangan salah paham dulu. Aku akan jujur padamu."

Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Aku—dulu Sasuke mendekatiku sebelum aku dan Gaara mulai berpacaran. Sebenarnya kehadirannya sangat mengganggu tapi… Aku tidak menyesalinya dia ada di sisiku meski aku sudah bersama Gaara. Aku bukannya egois atau apa, tapi tahukah kau Hinata kalau Gaara sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Dia tidak menganggapku seperti kekasihnya sendiri, kami tak ada ubahnya seperti saat di _chugakko_ dulu."

Kedua bola mata perak Hinata membeliak, mulutnya ditutupi dengan anggun menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Ke-kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuselesaikan juga baru aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Dan Hinata, aku akan berpisah dengan Gaara, karena—"

Hinata menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. "Kalau memang bersama dengan Uchiha-_san_ yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan mendukungnya."

Tuhan, dia memang gadis yang baik dan lembut. Tidak salah jika Gaara menyukainya. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertinya meski aku menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri darinya.

"Terima kasih," setelah itu Hinata berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kini aku harus mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Gaara dan juga Sasuke. Aku harus membuat pilihannya. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas Sasuke yang terletak di gedung bersebelahan denganku.

Kelas yang ramai dengan masing-masing orang membentuk kelompoknya masing-masing. Di sana hanya ada beberapa anak yang duduk sendiri-sendiri di kursinya termasuk Gaara dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua adalah teman sekelas dan mereka juga duduknya berdekatan, Gaara berada di depan Sasuke. Masing-masing duduk di tepi jendela.

Aku ingin memanggil Sasuke, tapi tidak ada orang yang bisa kumintai tolong. Kalau berteriak atau masuk seenaknya, nanti aku disangka mencari perhatian Sasuke sama seperti fans-fansnya. Tak sadar pandanganku bersibobrok dengan Gaara. Dia mendekatiku.

Mungkin dia terkejut karena tidak memanggilnya seperti biasanya yang kulakukan jika ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan Sasuke?" pintaku. Dia kelihatannya cukup terkejut karena yang ingin kutemui bukanlah dirinya. Gaara tak ambil pusing kemudian kembali menuju bangkunya dan berbisik pada Sasuke yang tengah fokus membaca sebuah novel dengan santainya.

Mata kami saling pandang, rasanya malu melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke padaku, dia serasa mengulitiku hidup-hidup dengan matanya itu. Berjalan dengan santai—memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana adalah cirri khasnya dan menghampiriku di dekat bingkai pintu masuk.

"Kau mencariku? Tumben?" kikiknya geli melihatku seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan.

"Menyebalkan!" aku meniju perutnya pelan. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku akan memberikan jawabannya," Sebelum mulutnya terbuka kembali segera kulanjutkan perkataanku, "aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang tahu! Jadi hargailah keputusanku. Kutunggu kau di tempat seperti biasa, ya!"

Dengan senyuman manisnya Sasuke mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama!" gerutuku kesal.

Sasuke berjongkok di depanku, lagi-lagi menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry. "Maaf, aku membelikanmu ini."

"Terima kasih," Maluku. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?" Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Kini jaraknya tak lagi menjauh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kedua tangan kami bersinggungan. Bahkan bersentuhan sedikit saja sudah membuatku malu sekali. Aliran listrik yang menyengat di sekujur tubuhku karena panasnya ujung telapak dengan jarak lima sentimeter bahu kami, panasnya sudah menguar hingga ujung telapak kakiku.

"Kurasa tanpa kuberitahu juga kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku… padamu," cicitku kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu, tuh." Jahilnya. Seringaian licik terukir.

"Masa orang sepintar kau tidak mengerti?" kesalku seraya menyeruput habis isi susu strawberry dengan sekali sedot.

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata bagaimana aku bisa mengerti?"

Kutahan amarah dan rasa Maluku yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Dengan kesal kutatap wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan itu dan menarik sedikit dasi merah bergaris-garis hitam dan kuning keemasan. Menatap bayanganku sendiri dalam cermin matanya, aku terlihat merona.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke…," sebuah ciuman mendarat spontan. Kupejam mataku erat. Berharap ini bukanlah mimpi, tidak akan ada lagi cinta sepihak yang menyakitkan. Kini perasaanku dan Sasuke adalah sama. Warna, rasa, panas kami menjadi serupa.

Bibir kami menjauh tergantikan dengan kedua kening kami yang saling bersinggungan. Masih setia dengan kedua mata kami terpejam, hidung-hidung mancung kami bersentuhan juga. Nafas-nafas hangat menggelitikiku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan hal yang bersambut seperti ini. Aku akan melupakan Gaara. Aku akan melepasnya. Aku akan bersama dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Meski jarak kami awalnya sangat jauh tapi, berkat Sasuke yang tak mengenal lelah mengejarku, 5 sentimeter per detikpun dia semakin mendekatiku. Menuju titik nol dimana aku dan dia dapat bersambut. Tidak ada jarak lagi.

Semua bermula dari jarak lima sentimeter kami.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**ARENA BACOTAN CERIA**

Hai! Meski saya sibuk H-6 mendekati ujian, sebelum ide ini musnah jadi saya menulisnya. Rencanya tidak seperti ini. Tapi karena sudah dini hari jadi saya menyelesaikannya sampai di sini saja dulu. Multichip ini ga akan panjang seperti Melepasmu atau BKK sebelumnya. Cuma 3 chapter saja. Tadinya ini buat BTC tapi ga jadi deh hehe

Dan, terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca karyaku lagi. Makasih juga atas dukungan, kritik, dan saran di review BKK. Saya masih belum bisa membalasnya. Kemungkinan **BKK** akan dilanjutkan lagi bersama **ini**, dan juga **Akai Ito **saat usai lebaran atau sebelum lebaran.

Omong-omong remaja jepang itu jarang mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu." Jadi di sini aku akan menuliskan "Aku menyukaimu." dengan sangat dalam.

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya!


End file.
